Amor prohibido
by florcita75
Summary: Oh Ha Ni acepta a Jong Gu ¿Que hara Seung Jo?, ¿como reccionara? y si Ha Ni acepta y no quiere dar marcha atras ¿Seung Jo enloquesera por ella?, ¿se demostraran su amor apesar de que ella esta comprometida?, ¿hasta que punto llegaran a esconder ese amor prohibido?, ¿hasta que puento llegara? (lemmon)
1. La propuesta

"Amor prohibido"

Capitulo 1

La propuesta

Había terminado de recoger sus cosas y decidió pasar por la cancha, tal vez Ha Ni se encontrada ahí recogiendo pelotas y al menos podría molestarla un poco. Se asombro al ver que no estaba allí, tanto que incluso pregunto donde se encontraban los recoge pelotas: sumbae no era lento y entendió perfectamente, mas asombro tubo con la respuestas 'citas' Oh Ha Ni, la testadura de Oh Ha Ni que ante nada se rendía, ahora tenía 'citas', y por ello se rindió en el club de tenis dejándolo, por ello ya no estaba tras suyo, ella ahora tenía…'citas'.

Sonaba mal a sus oídos esa palabra ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo Oh Ha Ni en una cita con alguien que no era él? Y más aun ¿Por qué Oh Ha Ni aceptaría tener una cita con alguien que no era él? Y pero aun ¿Por qué con Joon Gu?

Aun pensando en ello, en esas 'citas', camino en dirección a la salida de la cancha. Las conocía, ellas eran la amigas de Oh Ha Ni ¿pero que decían?, ¿propuesta?, ¿Oh Ha Ni tenía una propuesta de casamiento?, ¿Joon Gu se lo propuso?, ¿está en ese mismo instante por contestar?, ¿Qué era todo aquello? No lo procesaba ¿Por qué él no lo sabía?, ¿Por qué no se entero antes?, ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo?, ¿Por qué Oh Ha Ni siempre sabia todo de él y el nada de ella?, ¿Por qué Oh Ha Ni no le comento nada?, ¿acaso no le importaba lo que el pensara?, ¿lo que el digiera?, ¿no le importaba que lo sepa?, ¿no quería darle celos? Todo era una misma pregunta ¿Oh Ha Ni ya no estaba enamorada de él? La respuesta también era una, no sabía si era la correcta pero no encontraba otra, 'ya no siente nada' pero no creía en ella, no podía, no quería, el debía preguntarle a ella misma si eso era cierto, debía saber si Oh Ha Ni ya no lo amaba, si Oh Ha Ni en verdad se casaría.

Llevaba más de media hora esperando por ella bajo la lluvia, estaba nervioso, preocupado, algo dentro suyo quemaba ¿Por qué ella no llegaba?, ¿Dónde estaba?, acaso contesto que si, ¿ no podía ser, ella lo amaba ¿cierto?

Una hora había pasado y nada, una hora y media. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar cada vez más, temblaba aun mas, no por frio, de nervios, su interior quemaba, sus dientes estaban apretados, no podía seguir allí quieta, el debía saber, esta ansioso, sus piernas se movían de arriba debajo de la impaciencia ¿Dónde estaba?

Su mente lo empezó a traicionar, imágenes que nunca creyó tener vinieron a su mente, dándose una idea de dónde estaría ella, cómo y con quien, sus puño se cerrado con fuerza, sus dientes se apretaron mas, el fuego por dentro creció.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El se casaría, ella no podía seguir esperando por él, no podía seguir enamorada de un hombre casado, tan solo la palabra significaba prohibido. Debía olvidarlo, debía seguir con su vida, debía tomar un camino, su pecho dolía, ella reconocía aquel dolor, era su corazón, una vez más dolía, una vez más el amor por Baek Seung Jo le provocaba dolor, no lloraría frente a Joon Gu. Joon Gu, el le propuso matrimonio, le mostro una escapatoria a aquel dolor, una salida y una esperanza a avanzar y dejar atrás a Baek Seung Jo, una esperanza de seguir y olvidar a un hombre comprometido, aun amor de adolescencia.

-Si-dijo firme y sin dudarlo, esperando olvidar-acepto-volvió a confirmar-casémonos-aseguro, Joon Gu mostro una enorme sonrisa y con tanta felicidad en su interior a abrazo y sin esperar consentimiento la beso, Ha Ni no respondió.

-Yo se que aun falta, pero sé que lo olvidaras, lo lograras, yo no te apresurare-dijo con una sonrisa comprensible Joon Gu.

El siempre era así, tan comprensible y paciente con ella, tan bueno y dulce, tan amable y cuidadoso, siempre cuidando de si comía, de si estaba bien, siempre protegiéndola…sería un buen esposo. Al fin de cuentas no siempre se ama cuando se está casado y el amor si se lo tiene no dura por siempre.

Continuara…

Hola…tanto tiempo ¿cierto? Dije que comenzaría otra historia, esta, y nunca aparecí, hasta ahora, no les diré que tengo el tiempo, pero si las ganas, tengo unas cuantas historias que terminar, y agrego esta, pero no importa, encontrare el tiempo…espero.

¿Les gusto?, es corto porque quiero saber si les gusto así sigo. Si les gusto no serán largos los capítulos, así lo termino más rápido.

Espero aun me lean todas las de la anterior historia y les guste esta, ahora no me lo complicare poniendo a dos maravillosos hombre.

¡Gracias a todas por leer…!

Florcita75.


	2. Ella me olvido

"Amor prohibido"

Capitulo 2

Ella me olvido

Prov Seung Jo

Una semana había pasado, una semana de que ella se había ido de mi casa, de mi vista, de mi vida ¿Qué hacer?

Ella ya no me ama, ella acepto la propuesta de ese vago, ella ¿me olvido? Aun no lo acepto.

Tan pronto se fue, al día siguiente de aceptar ella y su padre se fueron y yo me entere de ello y de que se casara por mi madre que solo lloraba.

¿Y qué fue lo único que puede ser capaz de decir?

'_que bien'_

Simple y sencillamente eso, desde aquella noche en la que discutí con madre no la he vuelto a ver, de eso ya hace una semana y unas cuantas horas.

He salido unas cuantas veces más con Hae Raa y dentro de poco pondremos fecha de bodas…no quiero eso… ¡no quiero casarme con ella!

¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que ya no debía hacer esto que mi padre estaba bien?

Por no escucharla ahora estoy a punto de casarme y de dejar que Oh Ha Ni se case con ese vago.

Fin Prov Seung Jo.

Oh Ha Ni por su parte trataba de no pensar en Seung Jo, trataba de odiar ese amor de adolescencia, como lo denomino, ya tenía bastante edad como para seguir como una niña de quince años enamorada de un solo hombre y soñando con casarse y ser feliz por siempre, tenia veinte años, la adolescencia se había ido y tenía que madurar, olvidar a ese amor que solo dolor y lagrimas le trajeron. Su adolescencia a comparación de otras chicas fue bastante triste, todas conseguían su amor o lo olvidaban y maduraban, ella por ser terca y creer aun en cuantos de hadas seguía tras él, creyéndose la protagonista de una novela la cual tendría un final feliz cuando el protagonista s enamore de ella y sus sueños infantiles y románticos se hagan realidad, pero cuando Seung Jo fue a esa cita todo en su cabeza comenzó a fallar y la idea de 'final feliz' quedo en el pasado, comenzó a madurar de apoco hasta tener en claro que debía seguir y aceptar a Joon Gu, al fin y al cabo no todos los matrimonios eran por amor, si no solo de una buena compañía, fue lo que comprendió al madurar.

La madre de Seung Jo la había llamado, le había pedido que al menos la vaya a visitar, que no se aleje de ella, que la extrañaba y ella no se pudo negar.

Por eso en ese instante se encontraba frente a la puerta de los Baek.

-Hola-saludo Ha Ni ante una sonriente señora Baek que luego de escuchar ese 'hola' corrió a abrazarla.

-Ha Ni, Ha Ni… ¡te he extrañado tanto!-decia llorando de felicidad la señora Baek, Ha Ni solo sonreír, también estaba feliz, pero tenía encontrarse con ese alguien que una no terminaba de sacar de su mente y corazón-me has hecho tanta falta, en esta casa llena de hombre una no puede estar tranquila-decia feliz mientras la sentaba en una de los sillones y se sentaba ella.

-Esos hombres somos tus hijos-dijo Eun Jo bajando las escaleras.

-Pero si no me refería a ti, tu eres un niño-dijo sonriente la señora Baek, mientras Eun Jo hacia una mala cara y se sentaba en el sillón.

-Ha Ni ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿has terminado con ese chico?, ¿ya le dijiste que no te casaras?-preguntaba emocionada la señora Baek.

Ha Ni subió su vista a la señora Baek para responder que sus planes de casamiento seguían cuando vio bajando de las escaleras a un Seung Jo quien solo tenía la vista puesta en ella.

-Yo…Yo…aun sigo con el…y pronto nos casaremos-respondió con nerviosismo y bajando la mirada.

Seung Jo se detuvo al pie de la escalera, su pecho volvía a doler, como estuvo toda la semana doliendo, pero ahora con más intensidad al verla ahí en su casa frente a su madre diciéndole que se casaría, frente suyo diciendo que se casaría con ese vago.

-Ha Ni-decia triste la señora Baek-¿enserio te casaras?-pregunto, Ha Ni asintió-¿te gusta ese chico?-pregunto, Ha Ni no contesto-Yo sé que no te gusta ¿Por qué te casaras?-pregunto.

-Es porque sabe que nadie más que ese chico la aceptara como esposa-se burlo Eun Jo.

-Baek Eun Jo-reto la señora Baek-no te metas en conversaciones de grandes-regaño, Eun Jo se cruzo de brazos y callo.

-Eun Jo tiene razón-dijo Ha Ni tímidamente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la señora Baek-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Ha Ni?-pregunto algo enojada.

-Hasta ella misma lo sabe-dijo Eun Jo.

Seung Jo iba a hablar, iba a decirle que no diga esas cosas, que no podía pensar eso de ella misma, que se debía valorar un poco, iba a decir buenas palabras hacia ella por primera vez, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ha Ni lo hicieron callar.

-Él es el único que me ama…nadie jamás me amo ni me amara como él lo hace-respondió Ha Ni.

-¿Solo porque él te ama aceptaste casarte?-pregunto Seung Jo acercándose con los puños cerrados por la furia de sus palabras y el dolor en su pecho que no le agradaba sentir.

Ella se quedo unos segundos calladas, el esperaba por su respuesta, La señora Baek y Eun Jo no decían nada, solo miraban en silencio.

-Me gusta sentirme amada, es algo que nunca sentí-respondió, dejando a un Seung Jo mas enojado-me gusta ser besada con el enorme amor que me tiene-se atrevió a mentir, ya que nunca lo había vuelto a besar, ese sentimiento dentro del pecho de Seung Jo exploto en dolor.

La idea de que ese vago hubiese besado los labios que era solo suyos, los labios que el beso por primera vez, la idea de que solo haya acariciado la mejilla de Ha Ni, la idea de que le haya dado el primer beso cariñoso a Ha Ni, teniendo en cuenta que el suyo fue bruto y el segundo, ni hablar, fue con ella dormida, todo dolió y exploto dentro, no lo soportaba.

Sin importarle su madre, sin importarle su hermano menor, se acerco a Ha Ni y la tomo del brazo sacándola de la sala, llevándose la afuera de la casa con un enojo sin límites, con un dolor pulsante que no soportaba.

La señora Baek quedo impresionada ante la reacción de su hijo, esa manera tan abrupta de actuar, Eun Jo no estaba tan sorprendido, sabía perfectamente como su hermano se sentía, la señora Baek sonrió.

-Tal vez al fin de cuentas…yo no estaba tan equivocada-susurro feliz.

Continuara…

Hola…es corto, lo sé…pero todos los capítulos serán cortos no tanto como este pero lo serán, ¿Por qué? Pues no tengo mucho tiempo y siendo cortos la terminare más pronto…espero que la historia sea tan aceptada como la anterior y que les este gustando.

Florcita 75.


End file.
